(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to naphthalene and hydronaphthalene substituted imidazolines and related compounds, useful as antidepressant or diuretic agents, and methods for the preparation thereof.
(2) Information Disclosure Statement
Naphazoline [2-(1-naphthylmethyl)imidazoline], Ciba U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,938 (June 13, 1939); and tetrahydrozoline [2-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-naphthyl)-2-imidazoline], Sahyun Laboratories U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,471 (Jan. 17, 1956), are well-known sympathomimetic agents used as nasal decongestants. They do not possess .alpha..sub.2 -adrenergic antagonist activity characteristic of antidepressant agents.
Charles Pfizer & Co. British Pat. No. 757,650, published Sept. 19, 1956, discloses 2-(1-indanyl)imidazoline as having pressor activity. The same compound is also disclosed in Sahyun Laboratories U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,471, loc. cit.
J. A. Izquierdo and M. Giuntti, Revista Farmaceutica 97, 196-197 (1955), describe the preparation of 2-(2-naphthylmethyl)imidazoline: ##STR1## and its effect on blood pressure in dogs and toads.